multiverse_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavius
"The Nightmare has corrupted dragons, gods, and legends. Your downfall will be simple and swift!" Xavius is the first satyr and a secondary antagonist in World of Warcraft: Legion. Formerly a Highborne, the allegiance of Xavius has varied from Azshara, the Burning Legion, and currently, the Old Gods. Also known with the title of the Nightmare Lord, Xavius has complete control over the Emerald Nightmare. He is one of the main villains of Warphunters, and is voiced by Michael Donovan. Biography Back as a night elf, Xavius was an incredibly powerful sorcerer that served as a counselor to Queen Azshara, establishing him as one of the Highborne. He stood at her side ten thousand years ago, when the kaldorei empire was at its peak. It was he who made first contact with Sargeras, leader of the Burning Legion. Ever power-hungry, Xavius quickly told Azshara of who he had spoken with. The fallen Titan promised to grant the Highborne great power, which would allow them to make the world how they saw it. Sargeras only requested that Azshara and her followers summon the Legion into the world. Enthralled by Sargeras's power, Azshara and the Highborne used the Well of Eternity's energies to summon the demons, thus starting the War of the Ancients. A night elf resistance would eventually appear, with the Stormrage siblings and Tyrande Whisperwind being part of it. Soon, Malfurion would deal Azshara's advisor his first defeat. From the depths of the Emerald Dream, Malfurion unleashed his druidic magic upon Xavius, striking him down. This was a major blow against Azshara's Highborne, and it proved the incredible potential of druidic magic to Malfurion's allies. Sargeras punished Xavius for his defeat by warping the incapacitated Highborne's body into a twisted demonic visage of jagged horns and cloven hooves. This form was that of a satyr, and marked Xavius as a servant of the Legion. Under Sargeras's command, he cursed many Highborne to turn them into more satyrs. Malfurion would once again defeat Xavius during one of the later battles of the war. With the help of a night elf named Shandris, Malfurion trapped the First Satyr and turned him into a gnarled oak tree. However, satyrs still roam the world. After the end of the war and the Sundering, the tree containing Xavius's soul still managed to survive through the intervention of the Old Gods, who he proceeded to pledge himself to. Ten thousand years later, under the Old God N'Zoth's command, Xavius orchestrated the corruption of the Emerald Dream, turning parts of it into the Emerald Nightmare and gaining the title of the Nightmare Lord. He manipulated the Archdruid Fandral Staghelm into planting a branch of Xavius's own tree into Teldrassil, ensuring its corruption. This would give him a tie to the mortal world, letting him start a full-out assault with the Nightmare. Even with these pawns and the power of the Nightmare, he was still once again foiled by Malfurion, and actually died this time, sending his demonic form back into the Twisting Nether. Even while reforming in the Nether, Xavius's influence still persisted in the physical world through the parts of the Nightmare that survived Malfurion's cleansing and thus, still had a foothold there. He could get victims to corrupt through there, and spread the Nightmare with them. Then, less than a week before the Cataclysm tore through the world, one such victim was a delinquent named Duncan. He was infected with the Nightmare, before Xavius continued to plot. After the Draenor campaign, Xavius returned, rebuilding the Twilight's Hammer while feigning alignment with the Legion. Now as the leader of the cult, he is foremost devoted to spreading the dark influence of the Old Gods. Xavius makes his first appearance in a nightmare Duncan has after the theft of Aurora's heart, accelerating Duncan's corruption. Later on, he personally tells a cultist to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe and take Duncan to the ruins outside of Uraya's capital. Personality Even as a night elf, Xavius was always hungry for more power. He willfully serves the Old Gods without remorse, showing a complete lack of empathy for any victims, corrupted, killed, or sacrificed. He is devoid of any form of conscience and has a penchant for manipulation through sowing discord and mistrust. To Xavius, everyone has potential as a pawn to him or the Old Gods. Murder and lying are no different weight to him, as long as each accomplishes the goal in mind. He shows callous amounts of cruelty through his dream magic, picking at the trauma and fears of the prisoners. All while he keeps his physical form isolated. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Clusterverse